Lost Force -Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha EX-
by jhondb2013
Summary: Secuela de Crimson Force, ahora en el mundo Eltria, Kyrie, Amitie y nuestras 3 ases deberán enfrentar un nuevo tipo de Lost Logia


Autor Original: Masaki Tsuzuki ("Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha")

Producción: Sunrise

Meses después del incidente de U-D el mundo Eltria se estaba recuperando de su estado de emergencia, Amitie y Kyrie vivían pacíficamente en aquel mundo ahora lleno de vegetación y vida como en sus inicios.

\- "Todo fue muy bien hoy, a Papá le hubiera gustado ver esto..." - dijo Amitie mientras servía la cena

\- "Cierto..." - dijo Kyrie cabizbaja al recordar a su padre el profesor Granz Florian quien había fallecido en extrañas circunstancias - "Está delicioso" - dijo Kyrie luego de probar un bocado de la cena de su hermana mayor

\- "Es mi obra definitiva" - respondió con suficiencia la mayor de las Florian

Segundos después comenzó a llover en el planeta, esa lluvia pronto se convirtió en una tormenta eléctrica, las hermanas estuvieron atentas a alguna emergencia que pudiera ocurrir.

Kyrie notó una pequeña luz azul descender lentamente, al principio no le dio importancia por pensar que se trataría de alguna estrella fugaz pero después esa luz cayó hacia un bosque y comenzó a titilear varias veces.

\- "Amitie, iré a ver algo que ocurrió en el bosque" - dijo Kyrie activando su Protect Suit

\- "Iré contigo" - dijo Amitie activando su Protect Suit - "Puede ser algo peligroso"

La menor de las Florian no se opuso y acto seguido ambas se dirigieron volando hacia el bosque, más exactamete al lugar de donde provenía esa luz azul titileante.

Una vez llegaron al sitio ambas vieron que había un gran cráter y del centro salía aquella luz, Kyrie se acercó a esa luz a pesar de que Amitie le decía que era peligroso, al ver más de cerca Kyrie escuchó un llanto proveniente de ese sitio, el origen de esa luz era una bebé la cual era la que producía el llanto.

\- "Amitie... mira..." - dijo Kyrie llamando a su hermana mayor, ésta vino como de rayo

\- "Es un bebé..." - dijo Amitie visiblemente sorprendida

\- "Es una niña!" - protestó Kyrie luego de alzar a la pequeña que aún seguía llorando

\- "Ya ya ví" - dijo Amitie apenada

\- "Ya ya tranquila... todo está bien... shhhh..." - dijo Kyrie arrullando a la pequeña y colocándole su Protect Suit para cubrirla de la lluvia, la bebé se calmó y comenzó a sonreirle a Kyrie, ésta le regresó la sonrisa de la pequeña - "Amitie, me haré cargo de ella"

\- "En serio!?" - pregutó Amitie sorprendida por esa determinación muy rara en su hermana menor

\- "Sí, esta niña es muy linda" - dijo Kyrie mientras continuaba arrullando a la bebé - "Regresemos a casa o si no esta pequeña se enfermará"

\- "De acuerdo, volvamos" - accedió Amitie y luego ambas volvieron a su hogar

Una vez allá Kyrie le preparó una cuna improvisada con varios materiales del laboratorio y varios cobertores calientitos de color rosa, Kyrie detuvo sus actividades cuando una pregunta se le vino a la mente, rápidamente llamó a Amitie.

\- "Ella aún dependerá de la leche materna?" - preguntó la Florian menor

\- "Buena pregunta... creo que tendremos que arreglárnoslas ya que no tenemos capacidad de producir leche materna... Iré al laboratorio a ver que puedo hacer" - dijo Amitie

La mayor de las Florian se retiró al laboratorio, Kyrie se quedó con la bebé jugando un poco mientras que Amitie trataba de emular los componentes de la leche materna en una botella de leche.

Minutos después la bebé comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Amitie apareció en el cuarto de Kyrie repentinamente con un biberón lleno.

\- "Aquí tienes, esta bebida sabe como la leche y tiene los componentes de la leche materna aunque me costó un poco de trabajo emularlos..." - dijo Amitie entregando el biberón a Kyrie para luego dárselo a la pequeña, la bebé tomó aquella bebida con agrado lo cual emocionó a Amitie.

\- "Excelente! Iré a preparar más para los próximos meses" - dijo Amitie contenta nuevamente yendo al laboratorio

Cuando la pequeña terminó su biberón se quedó dormida, Kyrie la puso cuidadosamente en la cuna y la cubrió con varias mantas, la sonrisa de Kyrie desapareció de su rostro al preguntarse de dónde provendría la pequeña.

{Opening: "e of s (Game Edit)" por SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:mizuki}

 **"Lost Force -Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha EX-"**

{Argumento: Se muestran todos los momentos vividos con aquella pequeña que Kyrie había encontrado}

Meses después del incidente del Ryuusei System en Uminari y de la partida de Anne...

La niña que había recogido Kyrie creció bajo la custodia y el cariño de ambas hermanas, recibió buena educación y grandes conocimientos de parte de ambas, los mismos conocimientos que habían heredado de su padre.

\- "Ya regresé!" - dijo Yui (ahora con 19 años de edad) entrando a casa

\- "Bienvenida Yui" - dijo Amitie (ahora con 26 años de edad)

\- "Dónde se encuentra mamá?" - preguntó Yui

\- "Ah... dijo que iría con Levi, Dearche, Stern y Yuri a arreglar unos asuntos, no debe tardar mucho" - respondió Amitie

\- "Ya veo... Mira todo lo que he recogido" - dijo Yui dejando en la mesa un canasto con una gran cantidad de frutas de muchos colores y sabores

\- "Wow, buen trabajo Yui" - dijo Amitie contenta - "Con esto podremos preparar buenos postres de frutas"

\- "Uhmmm~~ Que deliciosa idea tía Amitie" - dijo Yui emocionada

Después de unos minutos Kyrie regresa a casa

\- "Ya regresé!" - dijo Kyrie (26 años) anunciándose

\- "Mamá! Que bueno que regresaste" - dijo Yui abrazándola

\- "Como te fue Yui?" - preguntó Kyrie

\- "Bien, recogí muchas frutas y la tía Amitie dijo que podremos preparar muchos postres de frutas" - respondió Yui contenta

\- "Oh, que delicioso plan" - dijo Kyrie contenta

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca infinita Yuuno revisaba un libro de las lost logias a lo largo de la historia y notó que una de las páginas estaba rota

\- "Oh rayos..." - dijo el chico rubio lamentándose - "Ha de ser esta hoja la que encaje aquí" - dijo sacando una hoja rasgada que había encontrado en una de sus exploraciones, cuando la hizo encajar notó que decía algo sobre una nueva clase de Lost Logia de la que hasta ese momento no tenía ni idea.

Por lo poco que podía traducir decía algo sobre una "Lost Logia Viviente" luego recordó una conversación que Nanoha sostenía con Kyrie en la que habían hablado sobre Yui y su encuentro con Kyrie, luego de sacar esa conclusión Yuuno se llevó el libro y salió en busca de las capitanas para pregutarles.

Nanoha se encontraba en el salón del cuartel tomando un refrigerio junto a Fate y Hayate después de una jornada intensa de instrucciones a nuevos reclutas seguida de un chequeo médico por parte de Shamal.

\- "Que tal te fue en el chequeo Nanoha?" - preguntó Fate

\- "Definitivamente perdí la visión en mi ojo izquierdo y me cuesta un poco mover mi brazo derecho libremente, Shamal dice que es por el sistema Ryuusei que me implantaron pero que si sigo entrenando podré recuperar la movilidad total" - dijo Nanoha con naturalidad, Fate y Hayate quedaron sorprendidas con esa afirmación tan natural

Yuuno llegó al sitio un poco agitado con el libro sobre las lost logias.

\- "Oh Yuuno, que te trae por acá?" - preguntó Nanoha al verlo

\- "Nanoha, Fate, es verdad que Kyrie Florian les habló sobre una niña que encontró meses después del incidente de U-D?" - preguntó Yuuno seriamente

\- "Sí" - respondieron las 3 ases al tiempo

\- "Entonces deben ver esto" - dijo Yuuno mostrando la página restaurada, las 3 magas vieron curiosas la página que Yuuno había restaurado - "Esta página habla sobre una nueva clase de Lost Logia, La 'Lost Logia Viviente'"

\- "'Lost Logia Viviente'"? - se preguntaron las 3 magas al tiempo

\- "Es una clase de Lost Logia que tiene su propio cuerpo y conciencia" - explicó Yuuno seriamente

\- "Que tiene que ver Kyrie en todo esto?" - preguntó Hayate ahora con un semblante serio

\- "Ahora que recuerdo dijo que cuando la encontró una luz azul provenía de su pequeño pecho..." - dijo Fate recordando un poco la conversación

\- "Justo lo que temía..." - dijo Yuuno - "Esa pequeña puede ser la primera Lost Logia Viviente"

Las 3 magas quedaron sorprendidas nuevamente ante la afirmación de Yuuno

\- "Si manifiesta algún signo de violencia es momento de ponerse alertas" - dijo Yuuno con seriedad

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Florian...

Yui terminó de escribir su diario en su cuarto y se disponía a irse a dormir cuando un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho comenzó a atacarla a tal punto que Yui cayó al suelo.

Mientras Yui se quejaba del dolor unas hojas filosas comenzaron a emerger a los lados de sus brazos lo que ocasionaba mucho dolor adicional, Kyrie y Amitie escucharon cristales quebrándose por golpes y fueron al cuarto de Yui alarmadas pero cuando llegaron ella ya no estaba y sólo se veía la ventana rota de su habitación.

Yui corría a una velocidad casi sobrehumana hacia un animal que estaba indefenso pero éste al verla trata de huir, Yui logra superar la velocidad de ese animal para luego cortarle el cuello usando sus nuevas hojas filosas de sus brazos, una vez el animal muere desangrado Yui se abalanza sobre él y destrozarlo con sus propias manos a tal punto que come y desgarra pedazos de carne de ese animal, cuando ya quedó satisfecha caminó errante hacia su casa para luego desmayarse en el camino, Kyrie y Amitie la encuentran y la llevan de vuelta a casa, al revisarla las hermanas Florian se impactaron al verla llena de sangre y con las hojas filosas aún notándose en sus brazos, segundos después esas hojas filosas comenzaron a retraerse lentamete sorprendiendo a su madre y a su tía.

\- "Creo que Nanoha y las demás deberían saber esto" - sugirió Amitie

Yui despertó y llorando abrazó a Kyrie

\- "Mamá, ayúdame por favor" - clamó Yui a su madre

\- "Yui... descuida, encontraremos la causa..." - dijo Kyrie correspondiendo el abrazo de Yui

\- "Amitie, contacta al Bureau por favor"

\- "En seguida" - dijo Amitie haciendo caso a la petición de su hermana menor

\- "Hola? Habla Hayate Yagami" - dijo Hayate respondiendo el llamado de Amitie

\- "Hayate, que bueno que contestas" - dijo Amitie - "Ocurrió algo aquí y me gustaría que vinieran para discutirlo"

\- "... Creo saber de lo que hablas... iremos mañana a Eltria a primera hora, por ahora traten de dormir bien, hasta mañana" - dijo Hayate cerrando la comunicación, Amitie regresó con su hermana y su sobrina

\- "Yui ya se durmió, que te dijeron?" - preguntó Kyrie

\- "Mañana vendrán a primera hora a investigar y a hablar con nosotras" - respondió Amitie

\- "Que bueno... volvamos a dormir Amitie" - sugirió Kyrie, ambas hermanas regresaron a sus habitaciones a descansar

En la habitación de Kyrie, ésta no podía conciliar el sueño debido a lo que había ocurrido esa noche, pensando en lo que les había dicho Hayate, ella ya tenía la intuición de lo que estaba pasando y no era nada bueno.

Al día siguiente ambas se despertaron temprano para recibir a Hayate, Fate y Nanoha.

\- "Llegarán en unos minutos..." - dijo Amitie viendo el reloj de la pared

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo cuando unos golpes suaves en la puerta sonaron, Kyrie fue a recibirles.

\- "Kyrie, hace tiempo que no nos vemos" - saludó Nanoha

\- "Me alegra verlas de nuevo, la chica linda que conocí ahora es toda una mujer" - dijo Kyrie mirando a Fate, ésta solo sonrió un poco

mientras se sonrojaba por aquel cumplido.

\- "Bueno... tampoco es que sea la gran cosa..." - pensó Fate en ese momento

Las 3 ases entraron y tomaron asiento en la gran sala.

\- "Kyrie, Amitie, tenemos algo muy serio que platicarles acerca de la niña que encontraron" - dijo Hayate poniendo tenso el ambiente

\- "Según la información que nos entregó Yuuno esa niña podría ser una Lost Logia Viviente" - dijo Fate con voz fría

Kyrie y Amitie quedaron un poco confundidas por esa noticia.

\- "Lost Logia Viviente?" - preguntaron las hermanas

\- "Una Lost Logia con cuerpo y conciencia propia, pueden tener un poder devastador" - explicó Nanoha basada en la explicación previa de Yuuno

\- "Sabía que algo estaba mal..." - pensó Kyrie preocupada

\- "Nunca antes se había presentado algo así en alguno de los mundos administrados y no-administrados, esa clase de Lost Logia debe ser sellada cuanto antes pero si todo se sale de control debe ser destruída" - concluyó Fate impactando a las hermanas Florian especialmente a Kyrie a quien no le gustaba la idea de destruir o sellar a su hija adoptiva.

Yui escuchó toda la conversación desde su habitación y abrió la puerta presentándose ante todos

\- "Yui! Ya despertaste" - dijo Kyrie preocupada

\- "Es cierto eso?" - preguntó Yui con frialdad en su voz

\- "Escucha Yui..." - habló Amitie tratando de explicarle pero fue interrumpida

\- "Debo ser destruída!? Es cierto eso!?" - preguntó Yui alzando su voz al tiempo que la luz azul de su pecho comenzaba a tornarse roja y una energía negra comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo

\- "Está reaccionando..." - comunicó Hayate telepáticamente a Nanoha y Fate quienes ya estaban alertas a activar sus barrier jackets

\- "Yui escucha! Debe haber alguna alternativa!" - dijo Kyrie tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

\- "Ya no me mientas! Sabías que algo raro pasaba conmigo y no me dijiste nada! Me mentiste!" - gritó Yui activando la que sería su armadura oscura incluyendo las hojas filosas que le habían brotado previamente, acto seguido con una energía oscura destruyó el techo de la casa de las Florian y se escapó hacia una montaña lejana.

\- "Chicas, hora de trabajar" - dijo Hayate activando su Barrier Jacket, Nanoha y Fate también las activaron, acto seguido las 3 ases volaron dando caza a Yui.

\- "Kyrie, vayamos con ellas!" - dijo Amitie ya transformada, Kyrie sin embargo no hacía caso alguno debido al impacto causado por la reacción de Yui - "Kyrie... comprendo lo que sientes pero en este momento la seguridad de Eltria y el universo entero pende de un hilo, puede que en este momento Yuuno se encuentre buscando otra alternativa, vayamos sí?"

Las palabras de Amitie resonaron en la mente de Kyrie convenciéndola de acompañarla a detener a Yui, acto seguido Kyrie activa su Protect Suit y juntas van volando hacia donde se encontraba Yui.

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo de la montaña Yui comenzaba a decapitar y despedazar cuanto ser vivo encontrara allí fusionándose con sus restos y convirtiéndose en una criatura que daba forma de un kaiju (monstruo tipo Cloverfield).

Nanoha, Fate y Hayate llegaron al lugar viendo como el monstruo resultante de la fusión de Yui con los seres vivos de Eltria se hacía cada vez más grande.

\- "Exceed Mode Activado!" - dijo Nanoha activando su Exceed Mode, recuperando la visión en su ojo izquierdo y la movilidad total en su brazo derecho -"Eh? Ya puedo ver!" - dijo Nanoha notando el cambio en su ser - "Ya veo... cuando activo el Exceed Mode el Ryuusei System comienza a trabajar también, ahora todo tiene sentido..."

\- "Bardiche" - llamó Fate a su compañero, éste activo la Sonic Form para dar mayor velocidad ya que la iba a necesitar en esta batalla

Hayate solo se ubicó en un lugar alto para poder neutralizar a la criatura cuando fuera necesario

Nanoha desbloqueó su modo Blaster ganando más poder y velocidad, voló alrededor de la criatura para analizarla pero sin esperarlo Nanoha es atacada por una de las extremidades de aquel monstruo, logra protegerse usando a Raising Heart y salir de allí a salvo.

\- "Vaya fuerza la de esta criatura..." - dijo Nanoha sorprendida - "Le daremos una lección!" - dijo mientras preparaba una ráfaga de Axel Shooters

\- "Espera Nanoha!" - dijo Fate quien estaba liándola con otra de las extremidades de la criatura - "Recuerda que Yui está adentro! Hay que atacar con más cuidado" - dicho esto Fate ataca la extremidad de la criatura rompiéndola usando a Bardiche en su forma Zanber

La criatura volteó a ver a Fate y abriendo sus cuatro mandíbulas preparó un gran ataque de energía para destruir a Fate pero ésta logra defenderse y escapar, el ataque arrasó con el hábitat de varios animales de Eltria.

Hayate buscaba los puntos vitales de la criatura para neutralizarla, una vez encontrados comenzó a cargar un ataque para descargarlo en esos puntos.

\- "Nanoha, Fate, aléjense un poco, esto se va a poner frío" - dijo Hayate lista para usar esa habilidad

Nanoha y Fate se alejaron de aquel lugar

\- "Oh Gobernador de la Blanca Nieve con alas plateadas, convierte toda la tierra en una visión de hielo! Ven, Aliento escarchado!" - dicho esto los cuatro cubos que había cargado se dispararon hacia los puntos vitales de la criatura que contenía a Yui: La Cabeza, las extremidades y la cola. Esas partes fueron congelándose hasta formar una gruesa capa de hielo en todo el cuerpo de la criatura dejándola inmovil.

Todas quedaron expectantes por saber si el método había funcionado pero una luz azul les indicaba que la batalla no había terminado, la gruesa capa de hielo comenzó a quebrarse permitiendo a la criatura moverse libremente y enfocar a Hayate como objetivo, del interior de su boca salieron varios tentáculos los cuales la amarraron y la estamparon contra el suelo en repetidas veces causando preocupación en sus compañeras, Nanoha y Fate continuaron atacando hasta que la criatura generó un campo de fuerza el cual empujó lejos a Nanoha y a Fate dejándoles algunas heridas de paso.

\- "Rayos! Podría usar el Ryuusei Breaker..." - dijo Nanoha tratando de maquinar una estrategia pero es detenida por Fate

\- "Ni lo pienses! No quiero que agraves tu condición!" - le reprochó Fate

\- "Pero...! - dijo Nanoha

\- "Nada de peros! Debe haber alguna otra forma de acabar con esto" - siguió regañándola Fate

En ese momento llegaron Amitie y Kyrie a la pelea

\- "Yui... YUI!" - gritó Kyrie atrayendo la atención de la criatura y de las demás chicas

\- "Kyrie! Amitie también vino" - dijo Hayate al verlas

La criatura lentamente se acercó a Kyrie

\- "Yui... Que bueno..." - dijo Kyrie con una pequeña sonrisa la cual se borró cuando notó que la criatura cargaba nuevamente un ataque de energía mágica en su boca, este fue disparado hacia Kyrie sin mediar palabra, las 3 ases y Amitie solo pudieron ver ese suceso con gran impacto, cuando el humo se disipó se pudo notar que Kyrie había usado la protección y no tenía intención de atacar.

Fate y Amitie fueron volando hacia arriba de la criatura y juntas coordinaron un ataque de doble filo de parte de Bardiche y el Variant Zapper pero fueron detenidas por dos tentáculos que las tomaron de sus piernas y las arrojaron al suelo bruscamente varias veces como si de trapos mojados y sucios se trataran.

\- "Yui! Detente! No tienes porqué hacer esto!" - imploraba Kyrie al ver a su hermana y a Fate seriamente heridas

Fate logró ver algo en el vientre de la criatura que le llamó la atención, lentamente fue arrastrándose por el lugar hasta llegar al vientre donde vio una cicatriz

Amitie curiosa por saber lo que quería ver Fate se acercó también y juntas llegaron allí

\- "No perdemos nada con perforar esta parte cierto?" - preguntó Fate a Amitie

\- "Sí, debe ser algún punto vital" - respondió la Florian mayor

Fate activó la forma Zanber de Bardiche, Amitie preparó la forma espada de Variant Zapper, luego de que ambas estuvieran listas atacaron al tiempo perforando aquella cicatriz y tal como lo sospechaban la criatura comenzó a gritar de dolor.

\- "Bingo! Este debe ser su punto débil!" - dijo Amitie aplicando más fuerza a su Variant Zapper, Fate también empleó fuerzas adicionales para empujar a Bardiche dentro de esa cicatriz perforando al monstruo y haciendo que éste caiga hacia a un lado.

Fate y Amitie fueron como pudieron hacia donde estaban sus armas clavadas y las sacaron sin problemas, luego notaron como lentamente la criatura comenzaba a desintegrarse dejando a una desnuda e inconsciente Yui.

{Soundtrack de fondo: "ITSUKA" por Hiroyuki Sawano}

Kyrie no lo tuvo que pensar mucho y fue a acompañarla, al levantar su cabeza ésta despierta y sus ojos comienzan a perder su brillo.

\- "Mamá..." - dijo Yui viendo a Kyrie - "Tía Amitie..." - dijo viendo a Amitie obviamente

\- "Yui! Estás bien..." - dijo Kyrie

\- "No... no lo creo" - respondió Yui triste - "Esta cosa que me mantiene con vida no durará mucho tiempo así... Comprendo que no debería existir"

\- "No digas eso! Debe haber alguna forma de hacer que regreses a la normalidad!" - dijo Kyrie preocupándose más de lo que ya estaba

\- "Quiero..." - comienza a quejarse del dolor - "... quiero... pedirles perdón" - todas las chicas comienzan a reunirse para escuchar todo - "...En especial a tí, mamá" - toca la mejilla de Kyrie y siente como sus lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por sus manos - "No debí enfadarme contigo, estaba frustrada por no saber lo que me pasaba, ahora sé que no quisiste decirme por mi seguridad, debí haberte comprendido"

\- "Yui..." - dijo Amitie con cara de tristeza

\- "Dicen que la única manera de que esto no pase a mayores es destruyéndome cierto?" - preguntó Yui a lo que Nanoha, Fate y Hayate bajaron sus rostros

\- "Sí... por desgracia..." - respondió Nanoha con una lagrimilla en su rostro ya que en ese momento pensaba en Vivio

\- "Ya veo..." - Yui señala su pecho donde se encuentra una piedra azul con bordes negros - "Mamá..."

\- "Sí?" - preguntó Kyrie

\- "Sé que tienes un dispositivo llamado Variant Zapper, úsalo conmigo por favor" - le pidió Yui

\- "Yo... Yo no puedo hacer eso!" - dijo Kyrie rompiendo en llanto - "No quiero perderte!" - pone ambas manos en su rostro

\- "Tómalo como mi último deseo... Por favor... sería feliz por la eternidad si lo hicieras" - dijo Yui sonriendo

\- "Kyrie..." - dijo la Florian mayor pensando en la decisión que tomaría su hermana menor

Kyrie lo pensó por unos segundos, luego tomó su Variant Zapper y en su forma de arma de fuego fue apuntando hacia la piedra azul en el pecho de Yui

Nanoha, Fate y Hayate trataban de contener su llanto al igual que Amitie

\- "Me alegra que aceptaras mi petición" - respira hondo mientras Kyrie comienza a cargar el disparo final - "Mamá, muchas gracias... por... todo..." - dijo Yui cerrando sus ojos esperando el disparo final

Después de unos segundos de silencio Kyrie apretó el gatillo de su arma y el disparo quebró por completo aquella piedra azul lo cual significaba el final de la vida de su hija.

Al ver que había fallecido con una sonrisa en su rostro Kyrie volvió a romper en llanto esta vez encima del cadáver de Yui, Amitie la acompañó en su dolor, Nanoha, Fate y Hayate no pudieron aguantar más y también rompieron en llanto.

Unos pequeños conejitos que conocían a Yui desde hace mucho tiempo llegaron al lugar a acompañar su cuerpo, en ese mismo plan varios otros animales bebés que jugaban con Yui también se acercaron, luego todos fijaron sus miradas en el pecho del cuerpo de Yui de donde salían brillos azules provenientes de la piedra que la mantenía con vida y ahora estaba vuelta trizas.

Aquellos brillos azules ascendieron lentamente hacia el cielo azul noche que se mezclaba con el alba del atardecer y a su vez revelaba las primeras estrellas de la noche, Kyrie, Amitie y las 3 ases contemplaron aquel fenómeno aún con la tristeza que les dejó la partida de Yui.

{Termina soundtrack}

Semanas más tarde Kyrie y Amitie le dieron el último adiós a Yui acompañadas de las 3 ases todas vestidas de luto.

\- "Podrían dejarme sola un momento por favor?" - pidió Kyrie

\- "Sí, vamos a casa" - Amitie se llevó a las 3 ases a casa para cumplir la petición de su hermana, luego de unos segundos de silencio y unas cuantas brisas el sol comenzó a ponerse ofreciendo un ocaso muy hermoso.

{Soundtrack de fondo: "ITSUKA Guitar Ver." por Hiroyuki Sawano}

\- "Papá... ahora tienes a alguien que te acompañará estés dónde estés... Tendrás una gran compañía... Te lo aseguro" - dijo mientras dejaba en la tumba de Yui el broche en forma de flor que llevaba en vida, luego lentamente Kyrie se puso de pie y se marchó del lugar

Después de que Nanoha, Fate y Hayate partieran a Midchilda Kyrie fue al cuarto de Yui dónde encontró su diario, luego lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

"... Hoy fui a recoger frutas para llevar a casa, habían de diferentes colores, tamaños y sabores. La tía Amitie dijo que podríamos hacer ricos postres de frutas, la idea me gustó y espero que a mamá también le guste la idea ya que llegará agotada a casa..."

Kyrie sonrió al leer ese párrafo, luego continuó leyendo hasta encontrar un fragmento que le llamó la atención

"... Mamá es muy hermosa y fuerte, todo el tiempo se la pasa trabajando por la seguridad del planeta que dejó mi abuelo Granz pero siempre saca tiempo para mí y para la tía Amitie, espero poder ayudarla cuando crezca más y aprenda cosas nuevas.

La tía Amitie también es muy buena conmigo, siempre está dispuesta a enseñarme cosas e innovar para el bienestar de todos, las admiro y quiero mucho mucho .

Espero que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos hasta el final de nuestros días"

Kyrie vio más abajo donde había un dibujo hecho por Yui donde estaban Kyrie, Yui y Amitie en un picnic disfrutando de un buen almuerzo, luego de unos segundos Kyrie pasa su mano lentamente por encima del dibujo.

\- "Yo también te quiero Yui... Te quiero mucho mucho..." - dijo la Florian menor cerrando el diario y dejándolo en un estante, luego cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación un pequeño viento entró, Kyrie volteó a ver y no había nada más que la ventana abierta y la cortina moviéndose, cuando se va aparece Yui sentada en la cama sonríendo, luego animadamente se pone de pie y da unos pasos desapareciendo del lugar.

{Termina Soundtrack}

En la TSAB...

\- "Ya veo... Yui ahora no existe" - dijo Yuuno con mirada baja

\- "Sí, Kyrie sufrió mucho en ese momento" - respondió Nanoha

{BGM de fondo: "ITSUKA Piano Ver." por Hiroyuki Sawano}

\- "Que pasó Nanoha-mama?" - preguntó Vivio llegando al lugar

Nanoha la vio por unos segundos, los suficientes para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y le diera el impulso de abrazar a Vivio y llorar un poco en su regazo

\- "Que tienes Nanoha-mamá? Me estás preocupando..." - dijo Vivio al ver a su madre en ese plan

\- "Vivio... no me gustaría perderte... de nuevo..." - dijo Nanoha abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a Vivio

\- "Pero que dices? Estaremos todas juntas hasta el final de nuestros días" - dijo Vivio con optimismo

\- "Sí..." - Nanoha se seca las lágrimas - "... estaremos todas juntas, juntas hasta el final de nuestros días!"

Fate solo se limitó a ver la escena con ternura ya que esos también eran sus pensamientos, el resto del personal se agolpaba para ver aquella escena que rara vez se daba en un ambiente militar como lo era el TSAB.

La escena cambia a un campo de flores, Yui aparece vestida de blanco corriendo y riendo para luego caer en el pasto, después de ver el cielo por unos segundos oye unos pasos acercándose, Yui se levanta y ve a su abuelo adoptivo Granz Florian llamándola, Yui animada va con él y juntos caminan mientras conversan animadamente.

{Termina BGM}

{Ending: "DREAMCATCHER" por nano

Voice Perfomances:

Kyrie Florian: Satomi Sato

Amitie Florian: Haruka Tomatsu

Yui Florian: Kaede Hondo

Nanoha Takamachi: Yukari Tamura

Fate Testarossa Harlaown: Nana Mizuki

Hayate Yagami: Kana Ueda

Yuuno Scrya/Vivio Takamachi: Kaori Mizuhashi

Music: Hiroyuki Sawano

Music Producer: Hiroaki Sano

Music Distribution: Sony Music Enterprises.

Recording Studio: OP Requiem Studio

Key Animation: Masaaki Yamano, Yoshihiko Umakoshi, Naotoshi Shida, Akie Tsutsuki, Ken Katou, Shintaro Tsubota, Sushio, Naoki Tate, Hayashi Yuki, Takahiro Miura, Tomoyuki Kitamura, Yukiko Ono, Yuuki Itoh, Kazuhiro Ota, Nishiki Itaoka, Hiroyuki Imaishi, Yuya Takahashi

Character Design: Yoshihiko Umakoshi

In-between Animation: GAINAX, Trigger, SILVER LINK, Seven Arcs Pictures, Geno Studio, Sunrise, ufotable, Production I.G., A-1 Pictures

Digital Coloring: Asahi Productions

Color Design: Tomoko Sasaki

Backgrounds: Studio Pablo, T.A.P.

Opening Theme: "e of s" performed by SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:mizuki

Ending Theme: "DREAMCATCHER" performed by nano

Animation Production: Sunrise

}

FIN

Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y/o empresas


End file.
